


Do it for Him

by Ultimate_Nerd_Lady



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair, Hajime and Nagito knew each other before the project, I typed it up in one draft, M/M, Nobody dies if you’re worried about that, Suicidal Thoughts, That I made when I was sad and making Kamukoma memes, angst with a happy... ish ending, mentions of experimentation, remnants of despair, this is just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Nerd_Lady/pseuds/Ultimate_Nerd_Lady
Summary: Nagito lets something slip out in an argument with Izuru
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 253





	Do it for Him

“What were you doing?!”

Izuru tired of hearing those words, from anyone really, but mostly from the one who referred to himself as the servant. The boy refused to give out his name, saying it was unimportant, and it was hard to mask the boys complete and utter self-loathing, but the amount he hated himself was not an inkling close to how much he hated him.

If the servant was scum, then Izuru was something less than that. Something less than worthless. He could handle that. What was he to care about some nobodies opinion when he was a god in it of himself? But irritably, the boy insisted on following him wherever. Serving to his whims with his constant snide remarks, and refusing to leave.

_ “You’d think the Ultimate Hope would wash his hair so it doesn’t literally turn black himself if he’s so great, but you’re so lazy, I have to do it!” _

_ “Are you bored or do you just lack personality Kamukura-kun?” _

_ “I don’t care for your lack of tone. You sound like an audio book.” _

But Izuru refrained from disposing of him, since he would always come in handy. He cleaned out whatever hiding spots they camped out in, which meant rats didn’t come as often. He would often handle the meetings with the other remnants so Izuru wouldn’t have to prolong interaction.

Most interestingly, he would throw himself into danger to protect him without moment's hesitation.

It never failed. When Izuru was in his tightest moments (but nothing he couldn’t handle. He was the Ultimate Hope.) the servant would always make a wall between him and danger. Give Izuru just a moment's protection before he cleaned up. Then Izuru would have to find another spot and patch up any injuries while the boy remained quiet and pouty.

That was the abnormality with him. Every once in a while he’d talk to him in a soft way, laughing and smiling like he was talking to his best friend, even when Izuru didn’t respond or dignify his ridiculous act, he’d just continue until Izuru said something and he was back to normal. 

Izuru had an idea of why this was, but he simply chose not to think of it, since it didn’t matter.

But now he was getting annoyed.

“I was saving you.” Izuru stated coldly “Don’t you think that’s worthy of not being your usual self?”

“You went back to save me and nearly got yourself killed!” Servant shouted “And when I specifically tried to make sure you didn’t get killed!”

“If you think I can be killed you don’t know me at all.” Izuru told him “You don’t have any obligation to sacrifice yourself to me.”

“I do! Because I don’t matter! You do!”

Izuru snorted. He mattered more than him. He was a simple science experiment who did nothing with his life other than cause problems on a global scale and yet he was somehow important.

“I do not matter any more than you.” Izuru said “So don’t get the idea it’s of value to go-“

“Yes you do!” Nagito shouted angrily. There was a fury in his eyes that Izuru had never seen before “How dare you suggest otherwise?!”

“I do not.”

“Yes you do!”

Izuru watched him trembling like a puppy, tears building up in his eyes. Maybe it was time to end this conversation.

“If you’re going to insist like a child, then I have no interest in-“

“WHY WON’T YOU JUST LET ME DO THIS FOR YOU HAJIME?!”

Ah. So his idea was right.

The servant clasped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide. He seemed to have realized his blunder. Slowly his hands sinked to his sides his gaze turned downwards.

“You should have left me to die.”

Izuru did quite think in that moment he might as well have had walked away instead of being forced to deal with this now, but he did need someone to clean his next base.

“Come on. Your injuries need treating.”

He did hear footsteps behind him meaning he was coming. He eventually got him back at their hideout, cleaning the wounds. The servant wasn’t breaking the silence, and silence was boring, so Izuru spoke up.

“I’m can’t be him. I can never be him. Do not follow me if that’s what you’re after.”

There was another period of quiet and he began wondering if he’d ever hear him speak again.

“That’s not it.” He sighed “I’m just trying to preserve the memory of something long gone. But I guess that’s unfair to you.”

“It is very.” Izuru emphasized “Though…”

“Though?”

“Though at least you don’t see me just as what I became. That’s all those scientists cared about. My talent, my potential, my ability to be their puppet.”

“Yes well, I don’t think I’m much better. Just looking at you and seeing him. I really am the lowest of the low…” he snickered.

“... Did my original self make you feel like you were nothing?” Izuru asked.

The servants amused face turned into a sad smile.

“Hajime made me feel like I was everything…”

“... Maybe I can deliver as well.”

“You?” He looked at him “What will you do?”

“I’m the Ultimate Hope. I can do anything I desire.”

“Desire…” he repeated “Well aren’t you something else?”

The next day, Izuru was woken up to Servant carrying a stack of magazines.

“Where did you get those?”

“Oh I found them scouting out! You’d be surprised with all you can get lucky and find by just getting off your lazy butt once in a while!” He smiled. Izuru rolled his eyes but the other sat next to him opening up the top one.

“This personality quiz is ‘what kind of smoothie are you’. Answer honestly! The quiz is supposed to say something about yourself!”

Ah.

He had an idea about this action too.


End file.
